


Couples Costume

by nataliacrm



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi - Freeform, Cris and Joana - Freeform, Croana, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Skam España, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliacrm/pseuds/nataliacrm
Summary: October is Cris’s favorite month because of Halloween and this year she has a girlfriend, so she got an amazing idea of couple costumes, but she’s not really sure if Joana would be down for that.
Kudos: 20





	Couples Costume

October is Cris’s favorite month because of Halloween and this year she has a girlfriend, so she got an amazing idea of couple costumes, but she’s not really sure if Joana would be down for that. It was now 2 weeks before the holiday, the two were in Joana’s room, enjoying each other’s company and Cris just could not get the idea out of her head,  
“Cris?”  
“Yeah? What’s up?”  
“I can’t find my blue t-shirt, have you seen it?”  
“Uhh…. I have it, remember 2 weeks ago when I borrowed it?” Cris said with a big smile, she knew Joana would never be mad at her for this, quite the opposite actually,  
“Oh right, wow, I feel like everything is with you right now, babe, what am I supposed to wear?”  
“Please don’t make me answer that, your mum’s in the room next to us.”  
“Very funny Cris, very funny.” Joana shook her head and smiled,  
“Speaking of clothes... I had an idea...” The blonde started hesitantly,   
“What idea?”  
“For this year’s Halloween, could we do a couples costumes?”  
“I don’t know Cris, I don’t even know if I’m gonna go and especially dressed up.” The dark-haired girl sat next to her girlfriend, she didn’t wanna make her sad, but she also didn’t know how to feel about this,  
“You know I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable to, especially go to a party, but if we do go, I just thought it would be really cute, you can choose the costumes if you want from one of your favorite movies, I’m fine with anything.”  
“I know you wouldn’t, I mean you skip parties for me so, I just am not sure, I mean what would we even dress up as?”   
“I don’t know, isn’t there a hero or a character you love and wanna go as?” Honestly speaking, Cris had already thought about all of it, in her head, it would be perfect if they went dressed as characters from Dangerous Liaisons, maybe a bit modern-ish though, she just wanted her girlfriend to come around on her own,  
“Babe, if we’re gonna do a couples costume, it should be something we both love, not just one of us, it should be meaningful.”  
“How about, we both think about it a little and give ideas in 2 days? We still have time until Halloween, no rush.” For a minute there was complete silence between the couple and it worried Cris a little, but then Joana finally spoke,  
“Okay.”   
“Wait, really?!” The blue-eyed girl was a little taken aback by this response, she didn’t think Joana would agree,  
“Yeah, I can’t promise you that we’ll be 100% going, but if we are, we’ll dress up in a couples costume.” Joana smiled and suddenly felt her girlfriend’s lips on her, it was an excited and strong kiss, but at the same time still somehow gentle, she liked to call it “Cris’s happy kiss”,   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I love you so much, I promise that if we are going, we will be the best dressed!”  
“I don’t doubt it.”   
The two spent the rest of the night brainstorming some ideas for the costume, Cris finally got to share hers and Joana actually really liked it, it was both original and meaningful to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of ideas I got from my anons in curious cat, hope you guys like it and if you do, don't forget to leave kudos.  
> love, Natalia.


End file.
